


What if

by babiebvy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cedric Diggory Lives, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Harry Is Oblivious, Less people hate Harry because of this, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:30:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babiebvy/pseuds/babiebvy
Summary: What if Cedric was never killed during the Tri-Wizard Tournament? What if he slipped away just at the right time before Voldemort could have spotted him?





	What if

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter will have points and quotes from both the movies and books.
> 
> That, and this is my first time writing so please bare with me, there most definitely will be grammatical errors.

“Together, on three. One, two, three!”

They watched each other as they both reached for the cup, which soon sent them toppling to the ground in an unknown location, the cup rolling away from the pair. It was dark and foggy with gravestones spread out, there was a particularly large one to their left.

“You okay?”

Cedric said below, he was lying on his back and looking up at Harry who had already stood up before him.

“Yeah, you?” 

Cedric rolled over and pushed himself up, stumbling slightly as he stood. Cedric nodded, trying to figure out where they were and why they were there in the first place.

Harry glanced around, out of breath as the fall had taken him by surprise. Though he couldn’t quite comprehend why, but there was a lingering uneasiness about the whole area. Though as his eyes roamed it finally hit him. He’s been here before.

Cedric put his hands on his hips and looked ahead, “Where are we?” Cedric finally asked aloud after trying to answer the question himself. The question hung for a moment too long.

A raven squawked upon one of the stones as Cedric began to wander, his hands still on his hips.

“I’ve been here before.” Harry began to roam around as well, walking in front of a rather large gravestone of death himself.

“It’s a portkey.” Cedric said astonished, kneeling down in front of the cup, smiling with surprise, this must be an extra part of the tournament. "Harry, the cup is a portkey!” He laughed breathlessly, looking at the cup as it glowed.

“I’ve been here before.. in a dream” Panic spread through Harry, looking around almost helplessly as he begins to blame himself for the danger he has put Cedric in. He knows something bad is upon to happen, he just knows it. 

Harry looked at the word engraved upon the stone, gently running his hand over it.

'Tom Riddle  
1905-1943’

“Cedric, we have to get back to the cup. Now!"

Cedric had already sensed the worry in his voice moments before and ran into some brush yards and yards away from Harry. Though when he turned to watch Harry drop to his knees and cry out in pain, he realized that this was a selfish deed. Cedric held his breath as it all unfolded, the rebirth of Voldemort before his very eyes. A pit in his stomach was growing rapidly as he watched on, he wanted to help, to help Harry, God he wanted to help. 

Though he had not a single clue what to do.

His eyes began to fill with tears as he watched the horrified and pained expression on Harry’s face. Cedric may not have known Harry all too well, but to watch him go through this felt like someone had ripped out his heart. Nobody should go through the things Harry has been rumored to been through.

Harry and Voldemort’s wands were fighting against the other, pushing and pushing from each side. Cedric watched as Ha

When Harry let go and broke away from the connection of his wand with Voldemort, both Cedric and Harry bolted to the cup. There were looks of confusion on the death eaters when Cedric appeared, though only for a moment, because the two reached out to the cup in frantic unison.

They returned back to the stadium and those who wait seated for their champion to return cheered their hearts out once the boys returned. Music had started to play loudly, overlapping peoples screams. Though it was just white noise to the pair, their ears ringing and head spinning as they try to figure what the fuck had just happened.

Harry was sobbing when it all hit him, the crowd of people screaming in unison were practically invisible as it all washed over him. Cedric grabbed Harry by the back of the neck with his right hand and squeezed gently, and holding Harry’s right forearm with his free hand, “Harry, you’re hurt.” Cedric’s voice was broken as he tried to hold back tears.

Cedric looked up to meet the concerned eyes of their Headmaster Dumbledore coming his way, accompanied with both Professor Mcgnagall and the Minister of Magic.

Harry’s knees are feeling weaker as seconds tick by, wobbling slightly with an expressionless stare at nothing at all, his tears have stilled. Cedric moved his hands to Harry’s shoulders to keep him steady, he looked as if he’d fall over. Cedric guided Harry down to the ground, that’s when three adults surrounded them.

“What’s happened?”

Cornelius asked, not really directed at anybody. Harry sat still, his breath shaky and breaking.

“He’s back.”

Harry finally broke his silence, practically choking his words out.

“Voldemort’s back!”

Harry began to regain the strength in his lungs, looking up at Dumbledore with a desperate and inconsolable expression. Though where Professor Moody is stood, no one is looking in his direction, he has a panicked expression. Why is the Hufflepuff boy still alive?

He’s supposed to be dead. 

The three ended up moving along back to where they were, discussing Harry’s claims. Moody ended up taking both Cedric and Harry with him, he had insisted on taking only Harry but Cedric wasn’t hearing it. He was coming with Harry if Professor Moody liked it or not. 

Together, much to Moody’s protests, they walked back to the castle. Nothing but silence as they passed the lawn, the lake, and the Durmstrang Ship. Moody didn’t speak at all during the walk, it was eery and uncomfortable, the only noise was Moody’s weird little grunts as he moved along. Harry had mostly limped the entire way, Cedric supporting him as Moody walked ahead.

Moody unlocked the door with his key and led them in, holding the door open and scowling at Cedric’s back as they made their way in. Did the death eaters spare him or is some Hufflepuff boy really all that mighty?

Cedric brought Harry to a chair and sat him down, crouching next to him.

“You’ll be alright now,” Said Moody “Drink this.” Pushing a cup into Harrys hands. “Come on, now. Harry, I need to know exactly what happened..."

Cedric scowled at Moody’s forcefulness but helped tip the stuff down Harrys throat. Harry winced at the burning, peppery taste and coughed in protest. Harry’s vision sharpened and Moody’s office came into better focus, and so did Moody himself. Moody’s pale face was staring unblinkingly upon Harry.  
"Voldemort's back, Harry? You're sure he's back? How did he do it?"

"He took stuff from his father's grave, and from Wormtail, and me," said Harry. His head felt clearer; his scar wasn't hurting so badly; he could now see Moodys face distinctly, even though the office was dark.

"What did the Dark Lord take from you?"

"Blood," said Harry, raising his right arm to Moody. His sleeve was ripped where Wormtail's dagger had torn it. Cedric’s breath hitched quietly when he looked at the wound.

Moody let out his breath in a long, low hiss.  
"And the Death Eaters? They returned?"  
"Yes," said Harry. "Loads of them..."  
"How did he treat them?" Moody asked quietly. "Did he forgive them?”

With this, Harry abruptly remembered. He should have told Dumbledore, he should have said it straightaway.

Harry stood up very quickly, eyes marked of the office door. "There's a Death Eater at Hogwarts! There's a Death Eater here! They put my name in the Goblet of Fire, they made sure I got through to the end-“

Harry tried to move to the door, but Moody pushed him back down "I know who the Death Eater is," he said quietly.

"Karkaroff?" said Harry, panic clear in his voice. "Where is he? Have you got him? Is he locked up?”

"Karkaroff?" said Moody with an odd laugh. “Karkaroff fled tonight, when he felt the Dark Mark burn upon his arm. He betrayed too many faithful supporters of the Dark Lord to wish to meet them... but I doubt he will get far. The Dark Lord has ways of tracking his enemies."

"Karkaroff's gone? He ran away? But then.. he didn't put my name in the goblet?” 

"No," said Moody slowly. "No, he didn't. It was I who did that.”

"No, you didn't,” Harry muttered. "You didn't do that... you can't have done..."

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by an au I came across that was originally from Tumblr but had been reposted on Instagram ( which is where I came across it). I saw it a few weeks prior to me wanting to make my own version of it so I don't know who's au it was, so in the mean time, full credit to them, but if you have any information to a long ass Hedric au where Cedric never died, do inform me so I can properly credit them!


End file.
